campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno
Juno is the Roman goddess of marriage. Juno is Hera's Roman counterpart. While the Greeks envisioned Hera as imperious and proud, the Romans saw her counterpart as the patron goddess of Rome. As Juno, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. Juno's sacred animals are the peacock and the goat. The Heroes of Olympus ''The Lost Hero After arriving at Camp Half-Blood, Jason Grace is taken to have a private conversation with Chiron, Lupa's counterpart. During their conversation, time freezes everything except Jason. A woman in goat fur stands before Jason, telling him that she is his patron and that his life was given to him. Jason starts to protest but she continues claiming time was not on their side, as the cage that imprisoned her grew stronger. Jason misinterpreted this as 'she was imprisoned and shouldn't help', but she explained that as long as she was captured, he would never get his memory back. She then vanished shortly after and Jason explained to Chiron what had happened, as Chiron was confused why Jason was standing when just a second ago he'd been sitting in his chair. While the goat skin meant nothing to Annabeth Chase, one of his close friends, Chiron explained that goats were sacred to Juno, Hera's Roman form. He then suggested that Jason should see Clovis, a son of Somnus (Hypnos) and the Counciller, for help with Jason's memories, beause the River Lythe is one of their symbols, and can take away memories as soon as they get a drop on them. Annabeth seems to think, this may have happened to Jason. At the same time as Jason's vision, Juno also appeared to Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. She appeared in the form of Leo's old babysitter, Tía Callida, standing at Camp Halfblood smiling to herself. No one else saw her, so Leo quickly said, "Just kidding," so they didn't think he was insane. She also sent a message to Piper, speaking through Rachel Elizabeth Dare, telling her not to betray her as letting the Giants have their way would result in the end of the world. While visiting Clovis, Jason learned that the gods have different aspects of themselves and how the gods are both Greek and Roman. He also told them that only a goddess would be able to steal memories. They know it was Hera and Clovies warns him that if it was Hera, he hoped that she was in a Hera mood, as she is kinder than her more war-like counterpart. After coming back from the quest, Jason is visited by Juno again, who promises she is watching over him as his patron (and has no demigod offspring to do her bidding) and gives him a gladius to replace his old weapon that broke. The Son of Neptune As Percy Jackson was running from two Gorgons he stumbled upon an old 'hippie' peace lady named June who is actually Juno in disguise, but Percy does not know that at the time. June gives him a choice: he can either carry her to the safety of Camp Jupiter across the highway and Tiber River to regain his memory and, eventually, save the world if he can, or retreat to the safety of the sea and live a long, happy life, and escape his prophecy. Percy eventually chooses to carry her, because he remembers Annabeth Chase, but is almost killed by the Gorgons the entire path to camp. When Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter , the old woman, reveals herself as the goddess Juno, as her fake name had hinted. Juno tells the camp that he is a son of Neptune (in reality it is Poesidon) and that Percy had been sleeping for a long time, and had just now woken. After Percy saved Camp Jupiter and was elected Praetor, she appeared again to Percy in his dream. Percy tried to attack her with water, because she stole several months of his life and memory, but she calmly informed him that she was going behind Jupiter's back to keep him safe, and that would have been much harder if he had been awake. Percy was supposed to be woken at the right time or her plan to combine the two camp's would not have succeeded. Juno also gave the demigod additional information about Annabeth, saying she would cause problems when he went to Rome. Percy in a moment of rage and disbelief tried to attack the goddess again, but she simply vanished from his dream, and he doubted that he had hurt her at all. The Mark of Athena Neither Juno or Hera are seen or heard from the seven demigods due to the brewing war between the Greeks and Romans . Nemesis tells the demigods that she escaped from Olympus to escape the other gods' wrath, about her stakes with the demigods. As all the gods are, it is stated that they are all having a hard time with their Greek and Roman aspects, so Juno/Hera may be as well. Sammy Valdez also mentions that she, disguised as Tia Callida (also Leo Valdez's babysitter), informed him that he would not live to see Hazel's great danger in his lifetime. Later as Piper and Jason meet Hercules (Heracles in his Greek counterpart) they mention that they are on a quest for Juno/Hera. Hercules immediately turns the cold shoulder on them and says that he never does anything that helps Hera, as she ruined his life, even if the world was going to be destroyed. Description As Juno, she grows more militaristic, disciplined and into conquering other lands. Juno is said, to wear a cloak of sheep skin, when she visits in her Roman form. Romans saw Juno as their patron god. As Juno, she appears mostly in black robes and a goat skin, but underneath is revealed to be a white gown. Personality Very much like her Greek counterpart, Hera, Juno is into the idea of a perfect family and family in general, being the Queen of the Heavens. She does not like, that the two demigod camps have been seperated from one another. However, unlike Hera, she is willing to go behind Jupiter's back in order to further her own goals, showing that she will not always submit to her husband's commands. She is also still bitter toward heroes, mostly because she is still very faithful toward her husband, meaning she can't have any demigod children, while she calls her own children (Mars and Vulcan), disappointments. As Juno, she is also very sure of herself and commanding. Trivia *The month June is named after her, since Juno being the Goddess of Marriage. As June is considered to be an appropriate month for weddings. *Juno appears as a character in William Shakespeare's play ''The Tempest. *Juno referred to Ares and Hephaestus as her children while talking to Jason. However, she should have called them by their Roman names, Mars and Vulcan respectively. It is possible she did this because Jason was at a Greek Camp, or it could be a simple error. Category:Goddess Category:Fact Page Category:Immortals